


Old scars

by Shrlckd_Who



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrlckd_Who/pseuds/Shrlckd_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olá!<br/>Meu nome é Bea e, pois eh, to escrevendo uma fic, #MãeDesculpa<br/>Sou brasileira e não sei escrever tão bem quanto alguns americanos.<br/>Já digo que essa fanfic será APENAS EM PORTUGUÊS, porque eu n sei falar inglês. E também você tem de assistir a série "Sherlock" da BBC para entender essa fic.<br/>Se vc quiser falar comigo, fazer comentários ou até trocar uma nude (MENTIRA), vá ao meu Twitter, que é @Shrlckd_Who<br/>Essa fic saiu de dentro da minha cabeça enquanto eu via uma fanart Johnlock.<br/>Espero que gostem e que comentem abaixo.<br/>XO, B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pensar

No princípio, era aquele maldito violino.  
Não que aquele maldito violino fosse algo ruim, mas era o maldito homem que tocava o maldito violino.  
Holmes gostava de ficar em silêncio por dias, semanas, até meses, muitas vezes sem comida ou bebida (tirando os chás que John fazia, ele achava que era um insulto à John se não os bebesse, e eles eram muito bem feitos para não serem bebidos). Isso o ajudava a pensar, a pensar em qualquer coisa, seja um caso antigo ou novo, ou até um caso futuro. Seja para uma experiência química que ele não podia resolver ou até entender o por que dos programas da televisão serem tão comuns e entediantes.  
Sherlock gostava de pensar, e não conseguia parar de pensar. Sherlock gostava de pensar tocando o maldito violino. Não que ele tocasse mal, muito pelo contrário, tocava muito bem desde que tinha idade suficiente para insultar Mycroft de gordo ou idiota. O problema é que se ele tocasse o maldito violino enquanto John Watson estava na sala, John ficaria pensando também.  
Não que pensar seja algo ruim para John, ele também pensava muito (não tanto quanto Sherlock, que até aplicava cocaína em suas veias para poder pensar mais quando seu corpo não conseguia pensar direito), John pensava em coisas que Sherlock não pensava, como as financias do apartamento ou o resultado do jogo de futebol, se Sherlock estava bem e se havia algum problema no emprego dele. Mas não quando Sherlock tocava o maldito violino. Quando ele tocava, apenas uma coisa pairava na cabeça comum de John, apenas uma coisa, duas perguntas, se repetindo havia meses, como uma lembrança ecoando sobre todo o seu corpo e alma, com teorias e tudo mais, que pairavam a sua cabeça quando Sherlock estava na frente da janela, observando o trânsito de Baker Street e tocando o maldito violino.  
O que raios Sherlock Holmes fez enquanto se fingia de morto? E por que raios ele se fingiu de morto?  
É claro que essas perguntas não haviam começado a serem perguntadas desde que o Sherlock tinha acabado de ressuscitar, John ficou curioso depois que algo, algo realmente estranho, havia acontecido.  
John e Sherlock estavam num caso, e, naquele momento, estavam fugindo dos ladrões, que ficaram bravos após Sherlock tocar um gongo e estragar toda a operação.  
Os ladrões tinham armas e haviam sido treinados no exército, tinham uma mira muito boa até mesmo no escuro, e um deles havia acertado a perna de John enquanto corria.  
John não conseguia levantar e andar, estava perdendo sangue e se sentia tonto, Sherlock tentava carregá-lo por um braço, mas John não conseguia mexer as pernas, Sherlock não teve escolha e teve de carregar John nas costas.  
Mas o que estava deixando John curioso é que, quando Sherlock o pegou e colocou em suas costas, ele gemeu de dor, e todas as vezes que Sherlock dava um passo, gemia mais um pouco de dor.  
Apesar de fraco, John conseguia ouvir os gemidos de Sherlock, e sabia que ele estava tendo uma dor agonizante. Mas não poderia ser uma dor de costas normal, Sherlock tinha um tipo físico muito bem formado e não sentia dores no corpo, e, se ele estava sofrendo tanto, por que carregava-o nas costas? Ele era tão importante assim? Pra fazer Sherlock sofrer tentando salvá-lo? Tudo isso aconteceu algumas semanas depois de Sherlock ter voltado.  
O que John não sabia é que Sherlock havia cicatrizes horríveis em suas costas, que foram feitas por um torturador na Sérvia, quando Sherlock estava tentando resolver um caso por lá, enquanto se fingia de morto. Os machucados não tinham sido tratados e não tinham cicatrizado totalmente quando Sherlock carregava John nas costas, o que fazia ele ter dores agonizantes. Mas o que John realmente não sabia é que Sherlock era de carne e sangue, ele era um homem que andava e respirava, Sherlock tinha sentimentos.  
John tinha certeza de que algo havia acontecido com Sherlock enquanto ele estava morto, então a dúvida ficava no ar, enquanto Sherlock tocava o violino.  
Muita coisa havia acontecido desde então: John casou-se, mas descobriu que sua esposa trabalhava para Moriarty, ela morreu poupando a vida de Sherlock. Eles resolveram muitos casos juntos, não só os que Lestrade trazia para os dois se divertirem com suas aventuras ridículas, mas até alguns de Mycroft, que envolviam escândalos do governo britânico.  
Nada tão fora do comum, tudo na mesma, nada mudou. Só eles dois (sempre apenas os dois) contra o resto do mundo. Desde que se conheceram foi assim, como se tudo já tivesse acontecido antes, outrora, a mais de cem anos atrás...  
A dúvida que fica no ar é "A recíproca é verdadeira?", óbvio que é uma pergunta matemática, pois os sentimentos de Sherlock não eram sentimentais o bastante para honrar tal nome. Sherlock era uma máquina, ele era feito de aço e gelo, abominava todo e qualquer sentimento, especialmente o amor. Houve poucas vezes que John conseguiu ver Sherlock com um ar mais humano, com uma alegria (ou tristeza), com uma ternura (ou desprezo) em seu ser. Sherlock era frio como a era mais gelada e calculista como o matemático mais curioso, como poderia amar? Sherlock não ama ninguém ("nem ele mesmo, com todas aquelas drogas que ele toma", pensou John), Sherlock nascera para ser enigmático, e de fato ele era. De fato...  
-De fato... - John sussurrava pra si mesmo, sentado em sua poltrona, brincando com um copo de whiskey na mão, olhando para Sherlock, que tocava o violino.  
-O que disse? - perguntou Sherlock, sem se virar.  
-O quê?... Ah, nada, apenas pensando alto, você sabe...  
-Hm...  
Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos. É claro que Sherlock sabia que ele queria perguntar, Sherlock sempre soube, ele sempre sabe.  
-Me pergunte logo o que você quer perguntar, está ficando sufocante esperar você tomar a iniciativa.  
John, como sempre, se assustou ao ouvir Sherlock dizer isso, arregalava os olhos de forma cômica para Sherlock, que tinha um leve sorriso no canto mais no canto de seu rosto. Depois, John suspirou, respirou fundo e perguntou o que ele precisava perguntar.  
-O quê você fez enquanto estava se fingindo de morto, Sherlock? E por que você... Me deixou esperando? - John ficou com um tom de voz estranho, meio rouco. "Sentimento.", Sherlock pensou, e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da sua última conversa com Moriarty.


	2. Método hipotético-dedutivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OLAR  
> Antes de mais nada, quero dizer que essa fic não é uma história de amor como qualquer outra fic, Sherlock Holmes não tem sentimentos por ora, e ele n vai agir como um apaixonadinho, muito pelo contrário, ele vai agir como se estivesse resolvendo um caso, será frio e calculista, e fingirá os sentimentos que tem de fingir.  
> E que as letras em itálico significam o mind palace do Sherlock  
> Espero que gostem!  
> XO, B.

" _Seus amigos vão morrer se você não o fizer..._ "

John...

" _Todos eles..._ "

" _TODOS ELES..._ "

Sherlock?...

" _...Sherlock!_ "

Sherlock!...

-Sherlock! - John exclamou - tá tudo bem?

-Ahn... Ah claro, ótimo. Desculpe, eu... preciso beber um pouco d'água. Apenas estou um pouco tonto. - Sherlock disse, rindo desconfortavelmente.

-Você tem certez...

-Sim! - Sherlock interrompeu - Quer dizer, não se preocupe, estou bem, eu só... preciso de um pouco d'água. - disse rapidamente, cuspindo as palavras e andando rápido para a cozinha.

É claro que Sherlock não aguentaria essa pergunta. Ele achou que aguentaria, mas estava enganado. Sherlock pode ser frio e calculista, mas todos nós temos uma parte que, mesmo escondida a sete chaves e meia, se mostra nas pequenas coisas. Podemos encaixar a pergunta de John na lista de "pequenas coisas" (Magnussen chamaria essa lista de "pontos de pressão"). Não só a pergunta de John por si só, é claro, mas sim os eventos que aconteceram para que ela fosse perguntada. A pressão que Moriarty deu a Sherlock, com a escolha de se matar ou ver seus amigos morrerem, jamais fora esquecida (mesmo ele já tendo feito todo o plano para forjar a própria morte). O grito de John também foi algo que Sherlock nunca esqueceu, e o teme, teme que ele seja ouvido de novo. Súplica. John estava pedindo por favor para que Sherlock não morresse, ele estava morrendo, e, assim como John não aguentou ver Sherlock morrer, Sherlock não aguentaria ver Watson morrer. Até que a parte da tortura para Sherlock não foi tão gravada como as outras duas. E, além disso, Sherlock sentia algo por John, já havia passado a muito de "apenas amizade", mas não chegava aos pés de "amor". Complicado. Era algo, pequeno, mas forte, grande, mas fraco, era alguma coisa, algo a mais, porém também algo a menos. Era um talvez, mas era um não e um sim ao mesmo tempo. Era complicado. Por isso a pergunta era uma "pequena coisa", Sherlock se culpava por não ter dito a John o porque dele ter fingindo morrer. Sherlock estava criando sentimento demais.

-Por que você quer perguntar sobre isso só agora? - perguntou Sherlock, voltando para sala e se sentando em frente à John.

-Eu não sei... Eu tinha ficado muito bravo com você, e esqueci, eu acho...

-Isso foi a 10 meses, John.

-Eu ainda estou bravo. - disse, rindo - mas, o que você fez... enquanto... você sabe.

Sherlock hesitou, pensou, repensou, reepensou, mas não conseguia pensar.

-Eu... resolvi alguns casos, apenas isso.

Ele não quis contar a verdade, é claro, ele não queria preocupar John. Mas Watson não era burro, ele sabia que Sherlock estava escondendo algo, mas sabia que não era a hora certa de insistir, apenas perguntou sua última pergunta.

-E por que você teve de... se matar? - disse, num tom rouco.

-Eu... se eu não me matasse, você morreria. - Sherlock disse - Moriarty o mataria, e também a Sra. Hudson e o Inspetor Lestrade

-Meu Deus... - disse John, baixo - mas... e se você... não tivesse um plano?

-Como assim?

-E se... você não... voltasse?

Houve um silêncio que durou cerca de alguns segundos, mas havia durado horas para eles.

-Eu pularia.

John ficou com a boca aberta, mas nenhum ruído escapava, nem sequer sua respiração.

-Eu... não iria aguentar ver você morrer, John.

Sherlock sempre disse a si mesmo para nunca demonstrar sentimentos, eles são falhas químicas no corpo, sujeitas a fazer o sistema todo falhar. Ele até conseguiu "deletar" a maioria deles, nunca consegue apagar todos, normalmente a alegria e a raiva sobram um pouco, mas o resto foi todo esquecido por Sherlock Ele tinha uma técnica bem peculiar para deletar quaisquer coisas do HD central do seu computador, fazendo com que o fluxo de dados flua mais rápido. Ele esquecia, apenas esquecia, como pessoas normais fazem, elas esquecem. Mas, como qualquer computador, Sherlock sempre havia uma pasta de backup dentro dele, quaisquer coisas que quisesse repor, poderia. E assim foi com sentimentos. Mas alguma coisa em John despertava algo em Sherlock, alguma coisa dentro dele fazia backup por pura e espontânea vontade, como alguém comum, com desejos comuns e ações comuns.

-Eu... - falou Sherlock - Eu... me importo com você. - a última parte saiu um pouco mais baixa. Sherlock levantou a cabeça e olhou John. Depois se levantou.

-Eu preciso dormir. Boa noite John. - Saiu.

* * *

Sherlock se virava e revirava na cama, não achou um único resquício de sono sequer. Pensara a noite sobre sua conversa com Watson. É claro que ele sabia o que John estava pensando desde o início, ele conseguia ler John como ninguém, ele consegue ler alguém como ninguém, na verdade. Isso é que é engraçado. Ele pode ler todos, menos à ele mesmo. Ele nem sabe se os seus sentimentos estão altos demais para atrapalhar o seu caso dos lápis de cor alterados para matar toda e qualquer pessoa que os use, ele nem sabe se estão baixos demais para se desinteressar por John.

Mas ele não está interessado em John, ora, ele é o grande gênio Sherlock Holmes, como poderia amar alguém? Até Irene Adler sabia disso, mesmo ele tendo a salvado dos terroristas e dado a chance dela viver outra vida, Sherlock Holmes era incapaz de amar qualquer ser ou objeto a não ser seu trabalho. E John.

Espere. Amar John? SHERLOCK NÃO AMA NINGUÉM. E eu não digo amar no sentido sexual, eu digo amar no sentido geral. Ele dopou os próprios pais e fez com que Irene Adler quase morresse apenas porque ele queria se exibir sabendo que não havia sido derrotado pelos sentimentos. Ele é brutal, impiedoso, ele despreza tudo e a todos, e algumas pessoas ele despreza menos. Se você perguntar à ele qualquer coisa, ele vai listar em cerca de oito segundos todos os seus defeitos e problemas, até alguns que você não tinha ideia que tinha, e fazer você se sentir um lixo. Sherlock é uma máquina que mata com a mente apenas usando o método hipotético-dedutivo que é usado em todas as ciências. É complicado entender, mas ele não tem sentimento algum. Mas alguma coisa muda quando Sherlock está com John. Alguma coisa na pasta de backup. 

  * _Fato: Sherlock muda perto de John._
  * _Hipótese: Sherlock está recuperando o sentimento de afeto amigável e de afeto sexual, sendo que o segundo não está tão acelerado._
  * _Dedução: Se Sherlock descobrir o que John tem que causa esse efeito nele, talvez isso possa ser revertido._
  * _Experimento: Sherlock deve estudar John, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente._
  * _Conclusão: Desconhecida por ora._



Sherlock se cobriu e dormiu em cerca de 5,2 minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queria apenas dizer que o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco pra sair.  
> Malzz.  
> Amo vcs bj na boca.


	3. Fantástico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOLAAAARRRRR  
> Demorou? Demorou  
> Ta com menos palavras que os outros caps? Ta  
> MAS PELO MENOS TEM? TEM  
> ADORO  
> Peço para que vcs, meus unicórnios, compartilhem essa fic com as migas, com os migos, com as migas dos migos e com os migos das migas que shippam Johnlock  
> Espero que gostem!  
> XO, B.

John ficou na sala quando Sherlock saiu. Terminou seu whiskey, brincou com o copo. Olhou para a cozinha e para a porta de entrada. Finalmente levantou e subiu as escadas.  
Indiferente, também não conseguia dormir, o que Sherlock escondia, afinal? Ele é seu melhor amigo, poderia confiar nele pra tudo, mas por que não contar o que fez? E por que ele morreria por Watson? Sherlock gosta muito de si mesmo, deve se importar muito pra que sua preciosa vida fosse tirada do mesmo.  
Essa é a parte que John normalmente tem de virar Sherlock nas histórias que escreve, deduzir como Ele e pensar como Ele. Às vezes brincava de imitação quando Sherlock saía do apartamento para ir em áreas de Londres onde era conhecido por outro nome, deduzia se o disfarce era bom, no que estava se metendo, etc (claro que quase nunca estava certo).  
Por que Sherlock não conta o que fez? Vergonha? Pouco provável, ele só se envergonha de casos que não consegue resolver, e normalmente são esses que vão parar na primeira página do jornal. Culpa? De que? Próximo. Medo? A única vez que vira Sherlock sentir medo foi quando foram à Baskerville. Preocupação?  
Talvez.  
Mas por que?  
Sentimento?...  
Sherlock sentimental? Faça-me o favor, quando ele sentiu algo?  
John se virou e tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu.

* * *

 John levantou um pouco tonto, bocejou, trocou suas roupas e desceu, foi até a cozinha e fez dois chás com leite e torradas, voltou até a sala.

-Bom dia, Sherlock. - disse, deixando a caneca de Holmes na mesinha de centro, junto à pilhas de papeis jogados.

-Hmm.

Holmes estava sentado no sofá, olhando para os papéis, com as mãos juntas, colando as pontas dos dedos e às vezes batendo-as como se tocasse música. Murmurou algo para si mesmo, balançou a cabeça em negação, murmurou mais alguma coisa e finalmente tomou um pouco de chá, que já estava um pouco mais frio. Não conseguia se concentrar no caso dos lápis, é claro. John estava na sala. Alguma coisa nos hormônios dele fazia Sherlock perder a concentração.

-Você está suando? - perguntou Sherlock, sem desviar a atenção dos papéis.

-O quê?

-John, você sabe que eu odeio repetir coisas, me faz menos inteligente. Responda a pergunta.

-Eu... Estou, um pouco, está sol e estou tomando chá quente.

-Ok...

Vocês podem estar se perguntando "qual a relação de suor com a desconcentração de Sherlock, sendo que ele está no sofá e John na poltrona?". Bom, é algo bem simples, feromônios. Estudos dizem que humanos podem se sentir atraídos por outros por feromônios, ou seja, cheiros que exalamos. Os mesmos estudos comprovam que mulheres heterossexuais ficam atraídas pelo cheiro do suor masculino, e as homossexuais, com suor feminino. O mesmo se aplica aos homens.  
Sim, isso quer dizer exatamente o que quer dizer. Sherlock é homossexual.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Experimento...

_Observação: o sentimento Afeto Sexual por John está acelerando._

-O que eu te disse sobre fazer experimentos em mim, Sherlock?

-"Isso é estranho, não faça, blá, blá, blá".

-Você pode parar de agir feito criança?

-Eu não apliquei nada em você, pode ficar tranquilo. Só estou fazendo um experimento comigo.

 -E por que eu e meu suor estão relacionados?

-Não está vendo que estou me concentrando aqui? Limpe o suor e depois volte para a sala, controle suas glândulas.

-Como eu vou controlar as minhas glândulas? E por que raios o meu suor está te incomodando?

-É o cheiro! O cheiro está me incomodando!

-Eu estou com mal-cheiro?

-Não é isso! É que...

-O que é?

-Por favor, John... Eu preciso me concentrar.

-Deixe-me ver esses malditos papéis. - disse John, se levantando desajeitadamente (quase derrubou seu chá).  
John olhou os papéis como se tivesse que resolver um desafio de lógica.

-Sherlock... Eu acho que sei onde os lápis são fabricados...

-John?

-Lembra-se daquela fábrica abandonada que passamos por perto quando você foi capturado?

-Sim... Meu deus, John! John você é maravilhoso! - Sherlock disse, abrindo um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, com um brilho nos olhos e as bochechas rosadas, olhando para John.  
Parecia até que Sherlock havia se tornado mais humano naqueles pequenos segundos de apreciação. John achou que Sherlock estava tão... Tão...

-Fantástico... - disse, em voz baixa.

-Realmente fantástico! - disse Sherlock, que olhou para John mais feliz ainda - Vamos, tome seu chá, precisamos nos arrumar para ir à fábrica!

-Ah, sim... - John disse, observando Sherlock correr para o quarto. - Claro...

* * *

Ao anoitecer, ambos pegaram um taxi indo em direção a parte periférica de Londres. Sherlock não conseguia esconder a animação pelo perigo, tremia um tanto, e batia os longos e finos dedos no joelho. John olhava-o intrigado, intrigado por algo que viu em seu pescoço.

Uma cicatriz.

-Sherlock.

-Hm.

-O que é isso no seu pescoço?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo vcs bejo na boca.


End file.
